


Lessons

by MusingSkies



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, No pun intended, OT3, Swimming Lessons get deep, if you want to see it that way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingSkies/pseuds/MusingSkies
Summary: When Souda comes across Gundam attempting to learn how to swim, he decides to try and help out, but on one condition: Gundam has to tell him the secret of getting Sonia's attention. If only he realized sooner what he was getting himself into.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Came across a free-time event with Gundam where if you suggest going out to swim, he claims that there is a "force" which holds him back and he can't get in the water, suggesting that he possibly can't swim. So I decided to expand on the idea and out came a SonSouDam fic. I hope you enjoy!

It was an unusually quiet day on the island when Souda spotted Gundam standing on the shore of the beach in his swim trunks, ankle deep in salt water as he stared contemplatively down at the gentle waves. At first Souda had been irritated at this discovery. He had hoped to relax and swim by himself for a while, to at least get away from all the tension and anxiety that had built up inside him and all the other students that were trapped on this hellish island.

Obviously he wasn’t going to get that chance now. 

Souda cursed under his breath, before leaning against a palm tree and crossing his arms over his white tank, watching the animal breeder from afar and deciding if it was worth waiting for the guy to leave or if he should just try and find somewhere else. Eventually he decided on the latter, watching for a moment as Gundam took another step forward into the sea until he was knee deep, before turning and leaving. 

Almost immediately before he could, however, he was stopped by Gundam’s four hamsters, who had been left on the shore bundled up in Gundam’s scarf. The four creatures squeaked at him, and he only gave a grunt in response before attempting to move around them, however each time he tried to take a step, one of the hamsters would stand in his way and cause him to stumble back. 

“What the?” Souda grumbled, before whispering to the hamsters as to not get caught by Gundam, “Hey, get out of the way! I’m trying to leave here.” 

At the word ‘leave’, the hamsters began to squeak almost urgently at him, before circling his feet. The largest one-Cham-P was it?-tried to push him back to where Gundam was, and Souda tried to shoo him away. 

“Come on, if you’re worried about your weird-ass owner, he’ll be fine--!” 

Almost as soon as the word left his lips, there was the sound of a splash, and Souda whipped his head towards where Gundam had been, only to see that he had disappeared from where he had been standing. Seconds later he reappeared from under the water, his arms thrashing wildly as he struggled to stay afloat. 

“Oh shit,” Souda’s eyes widened as he finally realized why Gundam’s hamsters were so urgent about him staying. 

Gundam didn’t know how to swim. 

Souda quickly tore off his beanie before tossing it to the side and dashing towards Gundam, repeatedly cursing “shit, shit, shit!” as he struggled to rip off his shoes before launching himself into the water and towards the animal breeder. He swam as fast as he could towards Gundam, and when he reached the drowning man he was quick to grab onto him. 

That had been a mistake. 

In his panic, Gundam hasn’t realized it was a person that he had latched onto, and both students were now struggling to stay above water as Gundam continued to flail wildly, pushing Souda down as he attempted to push himself up. 

“Hey!” Souda gasped before he was dunked under water, only to resurface seconds later, coughing, “H-Hey, Gundam, chill out!” 

“W-What are you--?” Gundam managed as he finally realized Souda was there with him in the water, his eyes going wide with alarm and confusion. 

“Trying to save your life, dumbass!” Souda snapped, before gagging as salt water got in his mouth, “N-Now stop trying to drown us both!” 

At that Gundam began flailing a little less, but it was just enough for Souda to wrap an arm across Gundam’s chest, before dragging him to shore. When they finally got to the beach, both boys crawled on their hands and knees until they were a safe distance away from the water, where the two promptly began coughing and gasping in air. 

“The…the hell was that about, huh?!” Souda managed, before shoving Gundam over onto the sand so that he landed on his side. Gundam rolled over onto his back, gasping and clearing his throat as his four hamsters quickly sprinted over to him, nervously fussing over their owner as they rubbed at his face. 

He gently petted their soft fur, reassuring them that he was alright, before turning his head over towards Souda, who was spitting out excess sea water from his mouth. 

“I…,” Gundam coughed before attempting to sit up, breathing heavily, “I was…attempting to challenge the demons of the deep…so that I could move among them.” 

“You were what?” Souda turned to look at the teen next to him before narrowing his eyes, confusion and irritation on his face. 

Gundam leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees before leaning his head against his arms. He mumbled something, barely audible, and Souda had to lean in to try and catch the words. 

“What?” Souda asked, adjusting himself so he was sitting with his legs tucked underneath him. 

“…I cannot…,” Gundam hesitated, “I don’t know how....” He grimaced, voice trailing off as he turned his head away from Souda, but not before Souda caught his cheeks flare up in embarrassment. 

Souda sighed, before filling in the blank, “You can’t swim, right?” 

Gundam said nothing, but by the way his fingers curled and dug into his arms let Souda know he hit the nail on the head. 

“Then what were you doing in the water, man?” Souda raised a brow, not understanding why Gundam would try and swim, especially when he was alone. 

“…It does not matter,” Gundam went to stand, and Souda quickly followed suit, watching as Gundam attempted to brush off the sand on his body, “…I appreciate your assistance.” 

Souda watched as Gundam started to slink off, noting the hunch in his stance as he trudged off in defeat. Souda almost felt bad for him. He had never seen the breeder look so…crushed before. Souda muttered a curse under his breath, clenching his fist before telling himself mentally, ‘Don’t do it, don’t do it….’ 

“Hey!”

‘Damn it.’

Souda watched as Gundam paused, before turning slightly towards Souda and raising his head. Souda hesitated, before scratching the back of his head and muttering while glancing to the side, “I…can teach you how to swim, if you want.” 

“…Excuse me?” Gundam asked, narrowing his eyes skeptically. 

“But!” Souda held up his pointer finger before continuing, “But, only if you give me tips on how to get Miss Sonia to hang out with me.” 

Gundam stared at him for a moment, before he chuckled in amusement, softly at first, then doing so uproariously. He took a step forward, before pointing dramatically at Souda, announcing, “I accept your deal!” 

Gundam’s pointed finger then turned into an open palm, as he held out his bandaged hand, “Let us bind this deal to the river of Styx!” 

“Dude, what,” Souda deadpanned, already regretting his decision as he made his way over to Gundam and grabbing onto his palm, bristling as he felt the soaked bandages squish into his hand. 

“Ugh! Well first you gotta take those off,” Souda immediately released Gundam’s hand as quickly as possible, before shaking off any excess water from his own, “Why do you wear that anyway?” 

“Ah, this?” Gundam raised his bandaged arm, before suddenly growing very serious, “beneath these wrappings are curse marks that I have sealed, after triumphantly taming their hosts. Revealing these to you may cause devastating effects.” 

Souda blinked, before starting, “Uh…then maybe you shouldn’t--.”

“But I shall reveal them, per your request!” Gundam proclaimed, cutting off Souda’s statement, “Be warned that I may not be able to suppress their powers enough to protect us both.” 

At that, Gundam quickly began unwrapping his arm, faster than Souda was able to protest.

“Wait, what?! I don’t want--! Wait!” Souda practically screamed the last word, his hands instinctively reaching up to pull down his beanie, before he remembered he had tossed it before rescuing Gundam. With nothing to protect his eyes, Souda threw up his arms, giving a yelp when Gundam announced, “Behold!” 

For a moment, nothing happened, and Souda hesitantly lowered his arms from his eyes, only to come face to face with Gundam’s uncovered arm. 

Well, uncovered wasn’t really the right word to describe it. 

From the beginning of his shoulder down to his fingertips, Gundam’s arm was littered with scars. From gerbil bites to cat scratches and bird pecks, he had them all lining his arm. Most were faded, though Souda spotted a couple of new ones forming on his hand. 

“The Devas had been impatient on receiving their daily sacrifice,” Gundam murmured, as if reading Souda’s mind. Meaning, the hamsters had bit him while he had been feeding them. 

“…Man,” Souda breathed, reaching out to touch one of the scars, “That’s wild…” 

Gundam quickly pulled back, “I shall warn you again, the power from these markings may be too much for you, especially if you come in contact with them.” 

“Uh, yeah okay,” Souda slowly lowered his hand, deciding not to test the animal breeder’s ‘mystic abilities’ twice that day. 

Oh jeez, was he starting to believe all that crap now?

“A-Anyway,” Souda shook his head, deciding to reprimand himself later about that, before asking, “Do you know basic maneuvers like the dog paddle?”

Gundam’s brow furrowed, signaling to Souda that, no, nobody taught him any of that. This guy was a literal land dweller, and never ventured into the water himself. Souda found this fact almost ironic, considering he was an animal breeder. You would think he would of helped with breeding and taming aquatic life too. 

As if reading his mind, Gundam stated, “I have ventured in shallow waters before, as well as in contained aquatic environments, but never did I need to enter the depths to tame the creatures there.” 

“How? That’s practically impossible!” Souda questioned, raising a brow. Gundam chuckled under his breath.

“With my bloodline, nothing is impossible,” Gundam seemed amused that Souda hadn’t considered his ‘otherworldly’ abilities, which caused Souda to rolls his eyes. 

“Except swimming, apparently,” Souda muttered under his breath, before speaking up again, “Look, I’m going to go get some stuff to help you float, and I’ll be right back.” Souda started to leave, before hesitating and turning back to Gundam, “Don’t try jumping in the water again, alright?” 

“Trust me, I will not be tempting fate twice,” Gundam grunted, crossing his arms before seating himself down underneath a palm tree. 

“Good, cause I’m not saving your ass twice either,” Souda responded, before heading to the first island where the shop was. As he walked, Souda considered leaving Gundam permanently, but something in the back of his mind kept irking him how that was a bad idea. Maybe because he was worried Gundam would try swimming by himself if Souda never came back and Gundam actually would drown. Or maybe because he actually felt bad for the guy. 

Nah, it had to be the first one. 

Souda gave a small shiver when he walked into the convenience store, the A/C a large contrast to the heat that was outside. He started towards the beach supplies, walking past the umbrella display before suddenly spotting the most beautiful woman in the world. 

At least, in his opinion.

“Miss Sonia!” Souda chirped, his face lighting up and a large grin spreading on his face, revealing his sharpened teeth. He just barely caught how she tensed when she heard him, instead focusing on the faint smile she gave him as she turned towards him. 

“Hello, Souda,” she said courteously, clasping her hands together behind her as he approached. 

“What are you doing here?” Souda asked, before looking over at the large beach umbrellas she had been eyeing, “You planning on going to the beach too?” 

“I was just there actually,” Souda continued, deciding to try and impress Sonia as he explained, “I’m actually helping someone learn how to swim.” 

That caught Sonia’s attention, she had been half-listening before, and now she curiously asked, “Really?” 

Souda put his hands behind his head, attempting to look casual, “Yeah, it’s not a big deal. Just what I do, ya know? Help people.” 

“I see,” Sonia commented, “I did not think you were one to do so.” 

“I…uh, yeah,” Souda deflated just slightly, a dent forming in his ego at the assumption. 

“Who are you teaching?” Sonia asked, unaware of the effect of her words.

Souda quickly built himself back up at that question, deciding this was the perfect chance to one up his rival. 

“Would you believe me if I told you that Gundam asked for my help?” Souda grinned, missing how the color drained from Sonia’s face. 

“W-What?” Sonia stuttered, her eyes going wide. 

“Yeah,” Souda continued, unaware of the fear that showed on the princess’ face, “The guy almost drowned, had I not been there to save him.” 

Sonia gave a gasp, which finally made Souda notice how pale she had gotten, and caused him to ask as he dropped his hands to his sides, “H-Hey, what’s--?”

“Where is he?” Sonia immediately asked, her hands grabbing his urgently. Souda let out a squeak in surprise and confusion, his face turning red at the contact. 

“H-He’s down by the beach,” Souda managed after prying his attention away from how soft her hands were on his, “W-Why, what’s the problem?” 

Sonia quickly released his hands, too soon in his opinion, before rushing out the door of the store and towards the beach where he had said Gundam was. Souda watched in bewilderment, before running after her, though not before grabbing a life vest. No way was he taking two trips. 

He almost tripped over Monomi on his way over, who tried to stop him for shop lifting, but after telling her to put it on his tab (to which she didn’t understand), Souda finally made it to the beach just in time to see Sonia scolding a wide-eyed Gundam. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Sonia had been yelling when Souda arrived, though she didn’t sound angry at the breeder. Instead she sounded upset. 

“I did not wish to hinder you, my lady,” Gundam responded, standing from where he had been sitting underneath a palm tree. He had put back on his scarf and was now adjusting it nervously, ill-equipped on handling this kind of situation. 

“Hinder me? Tanaka-san, you could have died!” Sonia’s voice caught on the last word, both of which caused the boys to wince. It was not a word thrown around lightly since the appearance of Monokuma. 

“We could have done something else!” Sonia continued, which made Souda raise a brow. 

“I apologize,” Gundam lowered his gaze, “You had sounded very excited at the prospect…I did not want to disappoint.” 

“You could have told me,” Sonia was starting to calm down, however that changed when she suddenly spotted his scarred arm, “Tanaka-san! Your arm…!” 

Gundam gave a start, before quickly attempting to hide it with his scarf, his cheeks flaring up in embarrassment. 

“F-Forgive me, I did not mean to taint your gaze with my curse,” Gundam managed, and looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but here, had Sonia not continued.

“Are those from all the creatures you have tamed?” Sonia took a step closer, attempting to catch another glimpse as Gundam gave a small nod. 

“That’s incredible, Tanaka-san!” Sonia stared at him in awe, “You truly have a strong resolve.” 

“You mean he’s stubborn,” Souda finally decided to speak up, approaching the two instead of standing off to the side. His mood had become spoiled after he finally realized why Gundam had been risking his life earlier. Apparently he and Sonia had made plans to go swimming that afternoon, and Gundam wanted to learn before then. Obviously that wasn’t going to happen, but Souda gave him props for trying. 

He would have tried too, if he was in Gundam’s place. 

“…Yes, I suppose so,” Sonia sighed, placing a hand on her chin as she refocused on the matter, before shaking her head, “Regardless, that does not excuse you from trying something so reckless.” 

“I apologize again for my actions,” Gundam responded after recovering from Sonia’s previous fascination, his blush still present, “Though I truly wanted to triumph against this hindrance I have.” 

“Well,” Souda began, tossing the life jacket he had brought over to Gundam who started in surprise but still managed to catch it, “I said I would teach you, didn’t I?” 

Gundam stared at him, eyebrows furrowing as if silently asking why. 

“We made a deal, remember?” Souda held up the hand that he shook with, “With the river and binding.”

Another skeptical look.

“…and the tips you were gonna give me,” Souda stared pointedly at Sonia, who was still intrigued with Gundam’s scars. 

“Very well,” Gundam nodded, a small smile playing on the ends on his lips, “If you wish to still accept that challenge, then I shall not stop you.” 

“I will help,” Sonia chimed in, smiling, “allow me to grab my bathing suit and I shall return!” 

Sonia quickly hurried off towards her cabin, leaving the two boys alone once more and Souda a chance to finally ask, “Alright, so how do you do it?”

“Hm?” Gundam raised a brow.

“Almost immediately after I mentioned your name, Miss Sonia was all over you. What’s your secret?” Souda crossed his arms, watching Gundam’s face heat up after hearing about Sonia’s reaction to his name, and him failing to hide it with his scarf. 

“Y-You wish for your advice now?” Gundam managed, as he attempted to play it cool.

“Yeah, ‘cause obviously I can’t get it when she’s around,” Souda looked over to where Sonia had gone, becoming starry-eyed suddenly as he continued, “Not that I’m complaining. That swimsuit with her bone structure!” 

“…Bone…structure?” Gundam frowned, his confusion removing the last of his blush. 

“Yeah man! The way she moves her joints, she’s like a well-oiled machine!” Souda sighed dreamily, “And she has a great personality too!” 

“Have you told her this?” Gundam was the one to cross his arms now. 

“W-What? No way!” Souda shook his head, “I can’t just tell her that!” 

“Ah-ha!” Gundam pointed sharply at Souda, causing him to jump in alarm at the sudden movement, “I see now; it has all become clear!” 

“W-What’s clear?” Souda stared at Gundam warily, watching as the breeder posed dramatically, a hamster appearing on each of his now open palms. 

“The Devas and I, we now see the answer to your struggles!” Gundam announced, “The reason our lady does not recognize you on our plane of existence.” 

“Why? Tell me!” Souda demanded eagerly. 

“It is because,” Gundam paused for dramatic effect, “You lack truthfulness!” 

Another pause, before Souda groaned, “Are you serious? That’s your advice?” 

“Yes,” Gundam nodded sagely, “You hide your true self from her, and others around you in an attempt to be someone you are not.”

“W-What?” Souda paled slightly, before shaking his head, “N-No I don’t!” 

“Even now, you are hiding from yourself!” Gundam pointed at Souda, “If you do not drop this façade it shall consume you!” 

“W-Well maybe this façade is better!” Souda scowled, on the defensive, “Maybe being myself isn’t what it’s all chalked up to be!” 

“Hmph, foolish mortal,” Gundam frowned, “If you do not accept yourself, then how can she accept you?” 

“I…,” Souda hesitated, before a rush of adrenaline had him shouting, “Well what do you want me to do, huh?!”

“Tell her!” Gundam commanded, raising his voice as well. 

“Tell her what?! ‘Oh, hey Miss Sonia, I think you’re bone structure really stands out in that body suit that you wear’?!” 

“My bone structure?” 

Souda paled as Sonia’s voice suddenly sounded behind him, while Gundam smirked triumphantly. 

“M-Miss Sonia!” Souda whirled around, his mind a whirlwind as he attempted to try and save himself from his blunder, “I-I was just, uh, telling Gundam that, er--.” 

“The pink haired one was just telling me how he gets inspiration on what to build through other people’s structures,” Gundam spoke up, “It’s quite fascinating.” 

“Oh my, that is interesting!” Sonia smiled, before asking, “Tell me, what does my bone structure make you think of?”

“Uh,” ‘A Goddess’, “Gears?” Souda sweated nervously.

“A most useful necessity for any ‘well-oiled machine’, yes?” Gundam nodded, nudging him on. 

“Y-Yeah, it’s the most important piece. Without gears, there would be no movement. It’s needed to continue the flow of energy,” Souda responded, before looking back over at Sonia, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

“I see,” she finally said after a pause, “My structure reminds you of the flow of energy.” 

Souda was sweating buckets now, watching as Sonia took in this new information while nervously fiddling with his hands. Gundam, too, seemed to be holding his breath until finally Sonia smiled widely, proclaiming, “That’s hella awesome, Souda!” 

“Y-You think so?” Souda let out a nervous laugh, while Gundam seemed to relax. 

“Yeah!” Sonia nodded, “You need to tell me what everyone else is later on, okay?” 

“O-Okay, yeah!” Souda grinned, “I can do that!” 

“Wonderful!” Sonia clasped her hands together in front of her, before turning her attention to Gundam, unaware of Souda pumping a fist in the air behind her in victory. 

“But for now, let us start with our lesson!” Sonia smiled while Gundam stared at her with determination. 

“I shall do my best to triumph over the depths,” Gundam responded, before slipping on the life jacket and buckling it into place. 

“I will be there every step of the way,” Sonia nodded, while Souda quickly trotted over to Gundam’s other side. 

“Hey, me too! I gotta keep up my end of the bargain you know,” Souda shared a knowing look with Gundam, who only chuckled. 

“Then let us begin!”


End file.
